Petformers Drabbles: TFA Odd
by CampionSayn
Summary: A set of drabbles focusing on the wondeful art of Peanutchan on deviantArt! This round: Blulkhead/Slipstream.
1. Finding Love

Title: Petformers Drabbles: TFA.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Transformers series, that belongs to Hasbro/Takara. I also don't own Petformers, those belong to Peanutchan, the awesome party who drew the wonderful pictures I based these drabbles on.

Summary: Drabbles border-lining on one-shots, based on the wonderful, awesome, talented Peanutchan's art featuring TFA characters in the forms of animals. Go look at them, you will love them, they're on DeviantArt!

====-----00000-----=====-----00000-----=====-----00000-----=====-----00000-----=====-----00000-----====  
Title: Magnolia.  
Pairings: Bulkhead/Slipstream.  
Picture Base: Nobody Likes Me Best & We Scream.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Attempted rape, violence, innuendo.  
Summary: Starscream's sister gets attacked…

Loud and obviously enraged yowls echoed through the alleyways as Slipstream tried in vain to find some way of escape from the wretched fleabags that had caught her scent. She sped along the wall of a brick building, leaping from one trash bin to the next as Mixmaster kept up with her pace and Scrapper nipped at her tail.

"Go away, you mongrels!" The sleek yet angry Abyssinian female cried, bounding onto a full dumpster at the end of the alley, a stone wall blocking her way of any possible escape.

"Hey, don't be like that," Mixmaster laughed, standing on his hind legs to get a better look at the pissed, but gorgeous feline now backed against the wall and spitting at the taller dog as he tried to jump onto the dumpster, "We could all have a fun time. What do you say?"

Just Slipstream's luck that she suddenly becomes attractive to dogs after she goes into heat. The shame, the humiliation, the dogs both uttering harassments her way! Could it really get any worse?

"If you don't come down," Scrapper panted, "Then I'm bringing you down. Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

…Obviously it _can._

Slipstream pressed even further into the stone and hissed, the canine grinning as his upper body gripped the side of the trash container to carry out his threat. She didn't want to be a pair of fleabags' play thing when she was in this condition! What if they got her pregnant?! Her brothers would never let her live it down and it would _hurt_ giving life to offspring so large! It might even kill her…

Scrapper's teeth nipped at her front paws and she almost cried out again, but a very thick growl sounded out above from the stone wall. All three of them looked up to see a very, very large green cat, almost as big as Megatron, snarling down at the two canines threateningly.

"What do you two think you're doing?" The green mammoth asked, jumping from the wall and onto the dumpster, just in front of Scrapper's face. His body shielded Slipstream from sight and his stance spoke of protection despite the fact that Slipstream had only met him once. If she recalled correctly, she'd been on a window sill and dropped a flower pot on his head. It had broken the glass, but he'd come out of the dirt and dead plant fine.

"Uh, hey Bulkhead," Scrapper greeted almost hesitantly, Mixmaster scuttling behind the much taller dog's legs, "We were just having a little fun with the pretty girl."

Bulkhead's ears flattened and he spat at the two, all of his fur standing on end and making him look twice his actual size, "She certainly doesn't look like she's having fun!" At this, he leapt off of the dumpster and swiped at the two.

They both backed up immediately and when Bulkhead advanced, Mixmaster yipped and both the construction canines took off back the way they had come, Scrapper accidentally knocking over a smaller trash bin and leaping right over it. They had been in fights with the green cat before and were not looking forward to having chunks of skin missing for a skanky female Abyssinian.

When they were gone for sure, Bulkhead turned back towards Slipstream, head tilted cutely despite him having all the appearances of a ferocious beast only seconds ago, "Are you okay?"

Slipstream hesitated, but leapt off the disposal unit and next to Bulkhead, sniffing his face and tail twitching only lightly, "Yes, they didn't do much but make me winded and drool on my tail."

Bulkhead nodded and gave her a sniff as well, knowing in an instant that she was in heat, but not liking the look she gave when he perked up. It was just as well, really. She was obviously related to Starscream and he knew better than to hope for too much from pretty girls.

"That's good. Were you headed anywhere before they chased you down this way? I could accompany you to your destination if you'd like," He suggested, walking a little forward to show he was non-threatening to her and her present state. He remembered her from months ago and didn't have much interest on getting on her bad side.

Slipstream wasn't used to such valor directed her way and gave the massive tomcat a little lick at the side of the face. The adrenaline had finally worn off and she was tired, didn't think she could escape anymore suitors that came her way and was very ready to go home, "Yes. That would be good."

Title: Analyze.  
Pairings: Bulkhead/Slipstream.  
Picture Base: Slipped.  
Rating: PG (for safety)  
Warnings: Innuendo.  
Summary: Three trouble makers witness something very weird…

"I can't believe this," Swindle scoffed, leaning over the very irritated Lockdown to get a better look as the sexy as All Get Out Slipstream rubbed against the great idiot of the neighborhood on their way to her home with her brothers, "She finally goes into heat, has her pick of anyone in the _state_ and goes after that impotent moron. It's a real shame."

"Hey!" Bumblebee spoke up from the front of Lockdown, tail swishing and ears folded, "He is not a moron, he's just a nice guy! …What's "impotent" mean?"

"Nothing!" Lockdown answered, hooked paw smashing against Swindle's face to keep any words from spilling out of the purple and tan merchant's trenchant mouth. Prowl would kill the mongrel if the yellow kitten came home saying that word out of the blue!

Title: Thunder Roll.  
Pairings: Bulkhead/Slipstream, one-sided Megatron/Slipstream.  
Picture Base: Petformers Doodles2.  
Rating: PG-15.  
Warnings: Violence, innuendo, cursing.  
Summary: Slipstream attracts the attentions of her brother's "friends"…

Standing at the very end of a thick tree branch, Slipstream continued to hiss and spit at Megatron, Starscream and the rest of her brothers trying to talk the bobcat out of his decision, but failing miserably. The tyrant of a feral cat was ignoring them completely, solely focused on Slipstream's lust-inducing scent. It had been a long time since he'd been with a female, but this one was something special. She was gorgeous in body and much more clever than her brothers. Perfect for carrying his kittens.

"Come down here right now," The leader of all Decepticats and Deceptidogs ordered, "This will be easier if you'd just co-operate."

"Piss off!" Slipstream hissed furiously, batting at the bobcat's grey paws and trying to back up further, despite the edge of the bough bending under her weight. She would very soon either fall off and hurt herself before running for it or fall down, hurt herself and get pinned down by Lugnut and Shockwave so their alpha could have his way with her.

"Megatron," Starscream tried again, moving behind the much larger cat and rubbing his head against his grey haunches respectfully. Or as respectfully as Starscream could get, "My sister isn't big enough to accommodate your needs. Why not let her go?"

"Silence, Starscream," Megatron hissed, turning just enough to cuff the Abyssinian across the face. Starscream gave a yowl at the harsh treatment, but did as ordered, Skywarp rushing over to lick his big brother's blood away.

Slipstream moved back again as Megatron gripped the tree and started to climb, sharp claws leaving trails in the bark. A sinister grin was working its way across his face as the only Seeker feline with yellow eyes ran out of space to back away on. Either she'd jump now and risk getting caught, or she'd stay where she was and hope Megatron fell down.

Just as the grey, black and red bobcat's paw rested on her trembling paw, a green streak bowled into Megatron's bulk and sent the feral cat rolling painfully off the tree. He gave out a little cry as he rolled from the tree and over into more of the junkyard's trash, some of it sharp metal and digging into his side.

When Slipstream took her sight off the now snarling bobcat, she took notice of her savior, standing at the tree's base and yelling for her to make a run for it. Bulkhead!

"Run Slipstream! Quickly, now, before he gets up!" Bulkhead ordered, leaning back on his haunches to make up the height difference as Lugnut started growling at him. Shockwave and some of her brothers did the same, but considering Bulkhead was so large, they'd let Lugnut do the dirty work.

Slipstream wasn't going to argue with Bulkhead and did what he said. She leapt from the bough that nearly touched the ground and bolted off for Bulkhead's home. He'd said that she was welcome there any time she wanted and what better time to go then when Megatron wanted to get her knocked up?

Title: Curiosity.  
Pairings: Bulkhead/Slipstream.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Mentions of violence, fluff.  
Summary: Slipstream wants to find out a few things.

The female Abyssinian was getting very nervous. Bulkhead had said that she could stay in his yard and not be bothered by his fellow Autocats, but Bumblebee hadn't left her alone and the large green tomcat was still at the vet. She'd felt horrible when he'd come home looking like he'd gone through a wood chipper and lived, offered to leave for all the trouble she'd caused, but he'd insisted she stay.

It didn't make sense. The big lug treated her like a queen, saved her life twice and yet, seemed completely uninterested in mating with her. She'd never once been in this kind of situation before. Maybe she should ask one of the other Autocats what his problem was…

"Erm, Prowl, was it?"

The resident Siamese cat turned from cleaning himself on the deck to look in the direction of the female Abyssinian. She looked kind of nervous and kept looking around at the slightest noise, but kept her focus on Prowl.

"Yes, it is. What is it, Slipstream?"

"I was wondering," She spoke shyly, "Do you know why Bulkhead isn't interested in me, but still keeps saving my skin?"

Prowl flicked his tail and tilted his head at the female, "Keeps? You mean he's done it more than once?"

She nodded. At least he was speaking with her and hadn't chased her off for simply talking to him like Ratchet had just earlier that day, or Optimus when she'd tried to talk to Bumblebee. She was really afraid that nobody would help her out with this.

Prowl blinked and then went back to cleaning himself, his tongue sliding over his already pretty clean coat to make it even shinier, "Oh, I'm sure he is interested in you, but he's… well, he's shy. He doesn't believe himself to be appealing to anyone and is afraid that being anymore friendly towards you will cause you to leave. That beating he got from Megatron and his cronies should be enough proof of that."

The Abyssinian thought about that. Perhaps the Siamese had a point. Bulkhead did seem overly self-conscious and didn't like to go near other cats when he or they were in heat, except her. However, unlike Megatron and other creatures she could mention, he never tried to force himself on her and gave her plenty of space. All in all, he was probably the sweetest mammal she'd ever met.

And Prowl said Bulkhead liked her… Hmm.

Title: Welcome Home.  
Pairings: Bulkhead/Slipstream.  
Rating: R.  
Warnings: Fluff, innuendo, quick.  
Summary: Bulkhead comes home from the vet.

When Sari brought Bulkhead home the others had been ecstatic. That is, until they saw the cast on his right front leg, the eye-patch and the bandages wrapped around his stomach. He smiled, though and simply lied down as the others gave him a sniff and asked how he was. He'd answered their inquiries with ease and hadn't seemed to mind when Bumblebee put both his paws on the cast to gain some leverage to lick the behemoth's chin.

When he got too tired to stand and talk, he gave them each a little nod and went into the room Sari usually kept them in when one of them went into heat. For the time being it was empty and he wouldn't be bothered as he took a little nap.

He limped over to the soft downy bed Prowl had used not a month ago during his heat cycle and happily snuggled into the warm. He didn't let it show to the others, but he still had bruising that made even the smallest movement ache and it was nice to be alone for a moment.

His good eye closed and his breathing thinned, giving him all the appearances of one that was completely asleep. So, when a lithe figure slipped through the crack in the window, he woke up a little, but didn't move. He was too comfortable and it was probably just Longarm coming to see Bumblebee, so why open his eyes and ruin his comfort?

"Bulkhead?"

Okay, he hadn't expected Slipstream. Not wanting to be rude to a lady, the injured tomcat opened his one good eye to let the Abyssinian know he was aware of her presence and tried not to flinch when he saw the look on her face at the sight of him.

"Oh, Bulkhead," Slipstream practically cried, starting to lick his face, ears and neck, "I'm so sorry about what happened. You shouldn't have gone through that for the likes of me."

"Don't be silly," Bulkhead spoke, enjoying the feel of the smaller cat's tongue lathing him when he hadn't had a proper bath since he went to the vets, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be treated like that. Megatron didn't deserve you, anyway. Not like that."

Slipstream felt her face pool with heat at the large cat's words, but she ignored it and kept licking him. When she got to the part between his shoulders she was unprepared for the heavy purr that escaped his lips. She was even less prepared when Bulkhead licked her cheek in a sign of gratitude and started licking the rest of her face and her ears. He was gentle and careful not to seem too forward in his movements.

The Seeker female started to purr as well when Bulkhead reached her own sensitive spot, the crook of her neck where she had a very thick vein.

"B-Bulkhead," Slipstream stuttered, paws holding the sides of his head as he continued to lick her sensitive spot, enjoying the little moans coming from her, "You're supposed to let me make _you_ feel good, not the other way around."

Bulkhead chuckled, moving on to licking her belly as her upper body rested on his forehead to reach his own soft spot, both of them purring thickly at the feeling, "Oh, I don't mind doing this."

She didn't even bother to answer as she clutched his scruff with her teeth, his tongue wandering way down south, but not too down south. It kind of frustrated her that he was being so careful towards her. She'd always been one to act on her feelings and now she had someone to act on them with.

"Oh, that feels nice," Slipstream cooed, moving her hips up a bit more so maybe he'd act on pure instinct and not have to make her give consent. Sadly, she only felt his entire face grow hot and his tongue continue on her stomach and occasionally swiping over her nipples. It made her shudder, but it wasn't enough.

She gave a small groan and scuttled off of his head to look him in the eye so she could say what she had to without losing her nerve. She'd been thinking about it since he'd gone to the vet and now she'd made her choice. She just hoped he'd agree to it.

"Bulkhead, I know you're shy and don't think much of yourself, but I was wondering if you'd like to be my mate?"

The large green cat's eye widened fantastically and he practically bolted up when her words seemed to echo in his head. This couldn't be right, she was the most beautiful feline anywhere and she wanted to be _his_ mate? It was like a dream come true, which usually meant it was too good to be true.

"Are you serious?" Bulkhead asked as he bowed his head so he was eye to eyes with her, "You want _me_ to be your mate? Why?"

Slipstream smiled and sidled up to his chest, his fur tickling her face and a scent that was all his infiltrating her senses, "Because you're good to me. Because you saved my life from two sets of scumbags. Because you're the greatest tomcat in the world and I'm in love with you. That's why."

Bulkhead wasn't sure what to say. Looking at her, being near her, made him feel invincible and loved. What else could he possibly want?

"Yeah. I love you and would be honored to be your mate."

Title: Success!  
Pairings: Bulkhead/Slipstream.  
Rating: R  
Warning: Sticky, quick.  
Summary: Sari doesn't know Bulkhead has a guest when she locks him up in heat.

Three weeks after coming home from the vet and Bulkhead had finally gotten the Primus awful medical coverings off. His ribs didn't hurt as much, he could see through both eyes and he could happily move freely around everywhere without the weight of the cast slowing him down.

And, wouldn't you know, he had to be put in solitary because it was time for his heat cycle.

Usually, he'd be okay with this. During previous cycles he'd never had anyone interested in him, all running away because they thought he was either too stupid or descended from bobcats. He'd been good and stayed silent for the week and a half in the warm, soft, well furnished, food stocked room. But now? Now he just wanted to see Slipstream and it was making him crazy. He chewed on the catnip mice, eaten all of his food, tried to pry the window open and it was only his first _hour_ on the inside.

He sighed and tilted until his back hit the ground and he was staring at the ceiling and trying not to growl. He couldn't remember feeling this anxious before. Usually he got a dull ache from below, but it subsided quickly, it didn't throb and cause him to moan in slight pain.

"My, my, my," A familiar, feminine voice spoke from the closet, causing him to spin around and face what he deemed to be the most gorgeous creature in the world, "I didn't think you ever got like this. Miss me?"

Bulkhead stood up and bounded over to Slipstream, his always strong and thick purr vibrating through her back as he rubbed his head against her in greeting. She purred back, licking his face, tongue sliding across his lips to incite a deep kiss. He licked back and they rolled to the ground, her sleek body atop his and a sly, sexy grin on her face. He knew that grin, it was the same one she gave him when she asked him to be her mate. It caused a small tremor down his throbbing body.

"What would you say to making kittens?" The female asked, consciously rubbing her front paws against his chest and lightly nipping his neck.

"I'd love that," He replied, nipping her own neck and back legs giving little kicks when her paws contacted with his thighs.

Slipstream gave Bulkhead another deep kiss and rolled off of him. She then laid her stomach on the floor and lifted her rump into the air, tail swaying seductively for his eyes alone, "Well, then come and get it, sweet thing."

That was quite possibly the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him and he didn't waste a second to comply. He stumbled up from his lying down position and gently mounted Slipstream. Well, as much as he could. His size made it possible for him to stand without clutching her haunches and he only used one to help steady her as he lightly clutched her scruff and began rocking against her.

Slipstream only sighed and gave little moans when Bulkhead and she connected. He didn't know it, but he was the first cat who ever treated her this gently, this wonderfully. It really made her feel special and not just like the town tramp. She knew she'd made the right choice.

From outside the sealed room, their cries could be heard faintly and they would later be glad that they had decided to do this closer to midnight when Sari was asleep and her father was too busy to notice any noises.

Title: What's Another Word for Expecting?  
Pairings: Bulkhead/Slipstream, mentions of Skywarp/Blurr.  
Rating: PG.  
Warning: Innuendo, mentions of slash, preg.  
Summary: Skywarp, Starscream and Thundercracker see their sister in a whole different way.

At first Skywarp couldn't believe what he was seeing at had to resist the urge to call pathetically for TC and Screamer. But, then he closed his eyes, rubbed them and opened them to see the exact same sight. His older sister was living and grooming herself in the Autocats' yard! She was much cleaner and healthier than he'd ever seen her before, but it was most definitely her, right down to aqua and mauve wings.

He gave a call down the alley to his brothers and quickly jumped the fence, paws making scraping sounds against the metal and causing Slipstream to turn her head, but not move from her comfortable curled up position. Her ears gave obvious signs that she was nervous that her youngest brother was in her new yard but she didn't bother to start yelling. Starscream and Thundercracker probably weren't far behind and she didn't want them attracting Sari's attention.

"Sister! Where have you been? We thought Megatron had killed you or something," The littlest of the Seeker cats said, rubbing his face against Slipstream and giving her a sniff. She had to say she appreciated that, Skywarp was always the most sensitive of their family and had always made it clear when he worried about them. Which was, like, all the time.

She gave Skywarp a small, comforting nuzzle as their older brothers jumped the fence and scurried over to them. Starscream watched the door of the human house, smelling the Autocats fresh in the air and didn't want to be caught by all of them. Thundercracker just held his head high, as usual, and settled behind Skywarp, "Slipstream, you worried this pipsqueak," He looked pointedly at the purple patched coward, "Half to death. What are you doing here in the Autoscum enclosure?"

"Hello to you, too, _dear_ brothers," The female Abyssinian greeted. A month or so away and TC was still the same. No surprises there.

"You didn't answer their questions, sister," Starscream finally spoke, pretty sure that for the time they were alone and none of the Autocats would come out to confront them.

Slipstream gave an annoyed hiss at the oldest Seeker cat, "I've been here, with the Autocats and my mate. I'm here because it keeps me out of Megatron and his lackeys' territory and I'm guaranteed protection and a roof over my head. You should try it."

Starscream's mouth hung open and it appeared he'd stopped listening after the words "my mate" left her mouth. As had the others. Thundercracker's eyes widened fantastically and Skywarp became a little excited. Their sister had a mate! He and his brothers had a running bet with Blurr and Swindle about when the female Abyssinian would settle down and Skywarp had won! He wondered how many fish he was going to get out of this…

"Mate?" Starscream repeated, looking suspiciously towards the house, but not because he thought anyone would come out, "_Who_ would mate with you? Why would they even _bother_ to settle with you, for that matter?"

Slipstream gave another hiss and got up to swipe at the older Abyssinian, unintentionally revealing her distended stomach. Starscream was so shocked at the sight that he didn't even bother moving when her paw grazed his ear, "Because I'm pregnant, you blind moron!" Thundercracker got out of the way when Starscream toppled back, but Skywarp smiled warmly at Slipstream, rubbing his head against her shoulder. It was nice to know that someone besides him had someone from the Autocats as romantic interest.

"Who's the father?" Thundercracker asked, half-heartedly rubbing against Slipstream's other shoulder.

"I am."

All three of the male Seekers turned toward the human home to look at Bulkhead. The behemoth was carrying a fish in his mouth, but it became obvious that it wasn't for him as he bounded right next to Slipstream and laid the delicious meal at her feet. He happily gave him an adorable lick across the lips, a rub under the chin with her head and started on the fish, despite the two evil glares being directed at them both by Starscream and Thundercracker. Skywarp seemed a little disturbed by the plainly obvious size difference in her sister and her mate and the thoughts swimming through his head on how she'd managed to actually get pregnant, but he at least had the decency to smile.

"An Autocat?!" Thundercracker bellowed first, followed without delay by Starscream sputtering unintelligible curses, "You got mated to an Autocat when you could have gotten mated to Megatron and someone at least nearly as dignified as myself, like Shockwave?"

"TC's right," Starscream said, regaining intelligent speech, "Even _Swindle_ would have been a better choice than _him."_

Skywarp bowed his head and mouthed an 'I apologize' in Bulkhead's direction, actually ashamed of his older brothers having no manners towards the cat who had been good to their sister. Bulkhead, aside from his ears folding and his eyes closing in annoyance, was keeping his mouth shut and gave affectionate licks to Slipstream's shoulders and back.

The two more bothersome Seeker cats' disapproving speeches soon drew the attentions of two other Autocats, both coming out to see who was in their yard. Bumblebee came bounding through the door and gave a little squeak at the sight of the Starscream, the oldest Abyssinian turning absently at the sound but quickly turning back to his sister. The yellow and black kitten was a little offended at how he was written off as a threat. After Bumblebee, however, came Optimus, the bluish cat's back hair rising at the sight of Starscream and Thundercracker and giving a low hiss as warning before he charged towards them.

"Decepticats!"

The older Seeker cats were about to stand and scratch at the slightly smaller male cat, but didn't get the chance as Slipstream stood between all three of them, a disapproving look crossing her features, "All of you calm down. And Starscream? Thundercracker?"

"Yes?" Both chimed, expecting her to praise them for being there to rescue her this time.

This thought proved completely wrong as the female spun and cuffed them each across the snout. Her claws weren't out, but it still left a stinging sensation and caused her brothers to give a little scream in pain. Skywarp crouched to the ground and tried to look non-threatening, despite the fact that Slipstream was never, ever interested in punishing her runt brother.

Bulkhead chose to stand back and let Slipstream handle this. She'd always said that if her brothers came looking for her this would happen and he was going to enjoy watching the older Abyssinians get their fur ripped out in tufts and Slipstream gave them a real lecture.


	2. Babies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Transformers, and I don't own the idea to Petformers, I simply thrive on writing about them.

Once again, this is dedicated to Peanutchan on deviantArt on account of her letting me use her personal references to her pictures. Check out her art, you won't be sorry!

I didn't intend on adding to this drabble selection, but I figured I should keep this particular pairing in the same set. I will be writing more Petformer drabbles besides just this pairing, but for now just enjoy the ride… if you haven't bailed out by now…

=====-=====-=====-=====-=====-=====-=====-=====-=====-=====-====

Title: I Hate This Part.  
Pairing: Bulkhead/Slipstream, hints of other pairings.  
Warnings: Birth, slight blood, miracle of birth, slash.  
Summary: Slipstream goes into labor…

Bumblebee came rushing into his yard, five much bigger male cats scurrying up the fence after him and all following the kitten to the far side of the patio deck where all the other Autocats were congregating around. Optimus was on top of the deck, looking over all of the Seeker brothers, but not making any move to shoo them away, Prowl was laying with Lockdown in a patch of grass and looking calmly on at the display. Bumblebee wanted to scurry under the deck to get a better look at Slipstream, but Ratchet hissed and sent him over to Prowl to keep him from making Bulkhead and Slipstream even more anxious.

Regaining their breath, all the male Abyssinians moved to see their sister, but kept a fair distance from Bulkhead.

Slipstream was finally going to have her offspring, but she refused to go inside the house. She had maintained that, since the very beginning, she would have her kittens in the outside world just as she and her brothers had been born. However, Bulkhead had dragged the whelping bed out to underneath the deck so Slipstream could at least be comfortable.

She lay atop the slightly torn up bed and panted, "Well, look who made it here."

"Are you in much pain, sister?" Skywarp asked, the only one who could get close enough to Slipstream to pass for comforting, despite Bulkhead still standing protectively near his mate. None of the Seeker cats would ever admit it, but the green colossus looked almost as threatening as Megatron for the moment and they didn't want to risk getting him riled up.

As though to answer Skywarp's question, a sharp cramp ripped through the female Abyssinian and she gave a high pitched scream. Bulkhead quickly came to stand beside her again, licking the sweat off of her fur comfortingly as some of the pain subsided. She'd already swiped at his face and cursed at him, but he could understand that. This being her first litter, she was bound to get very angry and violent, but Bulkhead wouldn't mind getting flattened by a train if it meant Slipstream came out of this okay, with all of their babies healthy.

"Hey, kid," Ratchet spoke, remaining in his spot in the sun but making sure Bulkhead paid attention, "You might want to stand back."

"Why?" The big green mammoth asked, tilting his head towards the medcat.

A quarter second before Ratchet could answer, Slipstream used her teeth to grab onto Bulkhead's foreleg, bit down hard and pushed the pressure building in her out as hard as she could. All of her brothers cringed at the sight of the little being coming into the world from their sister, covered in blood and giving tiny little mews at the sudden rush of cold from the air.

"That's why," Ratchet said, chuckling.

Slipstream gave another muffled cry into Bulkhead's foreleg as another contraction hit and she pushed, another blood covered kitten coming into the world, but smaller and giving fewer mews.

Releasing Bulkhead, Slipstream panted a little more and then turned to her little ones, her mate assisting her in the cleaning of them. Both were females, the first born a little larger than her sister, colors pink and white, sniffing around her mother's stomach to find a teat as nature dictated she must. The second born was obviously a runt with bottle blue, yellow and grey fur, and was squeaking like a mouse more than mewling like a cat. Bulkhead nuzzled the runt and gently pushed her to her mother's milk, smiling like the proudest father who ever lived.

"They're both beautiful, just like you," Bulkhead complimented, carefully laying himself behind the Abyssinian and lathing her with soothing licks, despite the fact that when he moved his foreleg the bite ached and more blood stained his fur, "What do you want to call them?"

Slipstream continued to clean her babies, but looked thoughtful, yellow eyes carefully looking them over, "Well, what do you think of Arcee for the pink one?"

"That's pretty," Bulkhead agreed, "What about the little one?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Slipstream sighed, resting her head on Bulkhead's bleeding foreleg and carefully grooming it regretfully. When she bit him, she hadn't been thinking clearly, and now she saw how badly she'd pierced him. And over a just healed scar as well! Bulkhead would never ask for an apology, not if his life depended on it, but she could apologize without words.

Skywarp and Sunstorm moved towards the new parents, as well as Bumblebee, but were very aware that Bulkhead was still on high alert and that actually trying to touch the newborns would result in the behemoth possibly ripping them to pieces. Sunstorm moved forward with his front to the ground and Bumblebee on his wings to get a better view, each of them making 'ooh-ing' and 'aw-ing' sounds. Skywarp moved towards Slipstream's head, giving his big sister a lick, "They're absolutely perfect. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, baby brother," Slipstream replied, still looking at the runt, as was Bulkhead.

"What about Glyph?" Bulkhead suggested.

"Oh, what a clever name!" Sunstorm praised, rising up to his haunches, both front arms held out like a salesman making a pitch to a new set of customers, "It's majestic, yet simple! Short, but with meaning! Perfect for the offspring of my sister who'd put the very first Abyssinian who ever lived to shame and her more than worthy mate-"

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Thundercracker asked rhetorically, sidling up from behind his much lighter brother with Dirge to see their nieces. Bumblebee leapt from Sunstorm and onto the blue Abyssinian to get even closer to his friends' kittens, blue eyes widening at just how small they were. Bumblebee had imagined them being his size when they were born, but they could both probably fit in the palm of Sari's hands.

Slipstream rolled her eyes at her brothers' antics, but was just too exhausted to scold them. She fell asleep to Bulkhead continuing to groom her, her brothers and the Autocats all gathering around her small family and the kittens nestled up in her fur.

Title: Father Love.  
Pairings: Tiny hints of Cliffjumper/Glyph.  
Warnings: Fluff.  
Summary: Glyph explores the yard while Slipstream tries to bathe Arcee…

Tiny little blue eyes stared up at a dewy spider web as the spider herself started rebuilding a collapsed section of her trap. Glyph was still getting used to being allowed to wander the yard alone, but she was assured that if she stayed away from the fence and near the porch she'd be fine.

Moving carefully away from the spider and web, the tiny kitten started curiously batting some fallen leaves, stilling her movements when they moved on their own. This world was so fascinating, it was hard to take it all in.

"Hello," A male voice called from the fence, casting a shadow over Glyph, "You're new."

Turning from the leaf under her paw in slight shock, Glyph looked upon the fence to see a handsome red tomcat. He was maybe older than a year with a red and black fur coat and blazing blue eyes. And he was looking at her was a look she hadn't seen as of yet in her short life.

"H-Hello," Glyph stuttered shyly as the older cat jumped off of the fence and scurried over to her in a way reminiscent of a squirrel, fluffy tail twirling agitatedly even though he wasn't even mad… today, "My name is Glyph. Who are you?"

"Cliffjumper Prime, member of the Elite Guard, nice to meet you," He said shortly as he sniffed the tiny runt of a female in inspection, "Who's problem are you?"

Glyph squirmed as his nose wandered a little too close to her tail and put both of her front paws over his face to push him away, "Problem? What do you mean?"

"Who is your owner," He clarified. She still hadn't taken her paws off of his face and he rolled backwards onto his back to remove her appendages. He succeeded, but this ended with her falling in an embarrassing heap on top of his stomach, face nestling unintentionally into his fur. She didn't know it was embarrassing, but he did and heat pooled into his cheeks.

"My owner… I think that's Miss Sari. She's a redfur and is tall and walks on two legs. Daddy says she's our friend, though," Glyph answered. She wiggled atop the red Autocat for a moment, sniffing him once more even as he tried to gently bat her off. He wasn't good with kittens, but she obviously wasn't going to start playing with his tail anytime soon, so he just continued to lie back as she sniffed his closed eyes and ears.

"Glyph!" A deep male voice called from the porch, "Arcee is done with her bath and now it's your—Cliffjumper?"

The red Elite Guard felt the comfort of being in the grass practically fly out of his body as he turned his head to see Bulkhead. With his fur raised threateningly and his ears flattened and charging right at him screaming…

"See ya' later!" Cliffjumper said, carefully sliding Glyph off of his front and sprinted out of the yard, Bulkhead chasing him up the fence and managing to grab the smaller cat's tail and rip out a tuft of fur.

Glyph tilted her head at her father's behavior, but didn't comment on it as Slipstream came out of the house with Arcee, "Bulkhead? What's wrong?"

"Mangy, hormonal redfur…" The large green Autocat growled, spitting out some of Cliffjumper's fuzz.

Title: Silk Stockings.  
Pairings: Arcee/Hot Shot.  
Warnings: Fluff.  
Summary: Hot Shot stumbles upon his new house mate.

Arcee didn't like that now that she was old enough she had to go and live with another human, but the woman was nice, had a well furnished home and lived nearby her family, so it was all good. Well, except that Arcee had only heard everyone call the woman Mayor Etsel's Aide… It would be nice if the kitten could call her something shorter, but for now she was fine.

"Arcee, would you like to meet Hot Shot?"

The little pink and white kitten turned from her sniffing of the dining room table and looked up at her new mistress. In the brunette's arms was a multi-colored puppy with big blue eyes and a tail that was wagging fifty times a minute at the sight of the Autocat.

Arcee rarely saw dogs unless they were with Megatron, so she crept over towards the woman and dog slowly and with her stomach touching the floor.

The Mayor's Aide smiled and set the puppy down so she could get to work before noon, "I've got to get going. You be nice to her Hot Shot."

The lop-eared canine gave a bark his owner's way and waited for the human to be out the door before he turned back to the newcomer. She stood stock still as he sniffed her face and circled her in a friendly manner, "So, you're Bulkhead and Slipstream's kitten? You're much lighter in color than I thought you would be. A lot shorter, too."

The pink and white kitten put her tiny paw on the pup's face to keep him from pushing her to the floor to get a much better sniff at her chest, "And you must be my new house-mate? It's, um, nice to meet you."

Hot Shot's head tilted cutely at the kitten's introduction. He, personally, wasn't always fond of cats, but this one seemed all too cute for words, despite being related to that shrieking Abyssinian who'd on numerous occasions, swatted at him for chasing her brothers from his home.

The multi-colored dog wagged his tail profusely and gave Arcee a little lick on the face, "I'm glad the mistress picked you. It's nice to have someone around here to talk to."

Title:  
Pairings: Icy Blitzwing/Blackarachnia.  
Warnings: Odd pairing, fluff, innuendo.  
Summary:

"Where's your loud-mouthed mate, Spider Lady?"

Turning irritated towards her half-open window, Blackarachnia looked with nothing short of disdain at the oldest Blitzwing triplet. His usual snobbish expression was missing from his face, his one normal eye looking around the room almost in a paranoid way, but his demeanor was still stiff as always.

"For the last time Three Face, Sentinel is not my mate. And anyway, he's not here, thank Primus. He's at the vet," The double-tailed female replied, cringing at the explanation and the way this seemed to peak Icy's interest. He leapt off of the window sill and sat down beside her, she herself going back to grooming her chest fur.

"He's at the vet, because…?"

She looked up at him with THE LOOK. Ears turned back in an apathetic motion, shoulders cringed and all four eyes squinting to suggest a painful process was happening here.

Icy had to smother the twisted, almost victorious smile from crossing his face and played the laugh that formed in his throat off as a cough, "Oh. He's not going to be having kittens in the future. How sad."

"Eh," Blackarachnia shrugged nonchalantly. She'd liked Sentinel as nothing more than a friend since they were kittens, but the big blue Elite Guard male had thought there had been something more. In the last few weeks, he'd been pestering her to be his mate and she'd refused repeatedly. Now that he would soon be missing his balls, she wouldn't have to worry about him doing anything desperate or force himself on her.

"Why are you here Blitzwing? I don't recall inviting you over, so what is you want?"

The blue faced tomcat suddenly looked a wee bit nervous. He looked to the window he had come from and then back to the spider kitty with a light blush powdering his face.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you on… a date."


	3. More Oddness

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing!

A thanks to those who have supported this, even if they didn't leave reviews. The suggestions were nice and actually rather helpful.

====-00000-=====-00000-=====-00000-=====-00000-======-00000-====

Title: Crash!  
Pairings: Random/Soundwave.  
Picture Base: Oh, Oh, Fire Truck! & Cute Things WIPs.  
Warnings: Slash, near death experience.  
Summary: Soundwave discovers the trouble with finding things in the road…

The sight Soundwave had witnessed almost blew him away. That crazy little jack-o-lantern faced cat had wandered into the street for the fifth time the big Akita had seen him and this time had nearly been run over by a car. His arms had stretched up to try and stop the vehicle from hitting him or something, his little toy truck creating a metallic screech as one of the tires crushed it.

Soundwave had to hold back laughter as Random Blitzwing (yes, that was that cat's name, as far as the Akita could tell) opened his eyes and fell backwards, unconscious from the shock. And that crazy little smile was still on his face.

However, when the human inside the car started the vehicle up again, Soundwave bolted into the street, slipped his head under Random's middle and moved onto the sidewalk with the still out of it feline on his scruff like a mink collar.

On the sidewalk, Soundwave sat on his haunches and carefully set Random on the ground, sniffing his frame curiously to pass the time. Had he ever tried this while the grey, purple and black runt was awake, Soundwave always had the fear of getting bitten and receiving rabies. Him being asleep made the Deceptidog feel a little better.

Soundwave's scent sensors travelled up and down the feline, taking everything in. It was practically fabulous, Random's coat had so many traces of other followers of Megatron, but also the Autocats and Autodogs. Odd, one would think Random's brothers would keep him away from the enemy, but who was the red visored dog to judge?

"Ooh, zhat's nice…"

Soundwave ceased his actions as Random's perky voice met his ears and the cat's body writhed around on the cement. Big red eyes opened to look directly at the large dog he'd seen around the neighborhood when Random had expected to see either Icy or Hothead. He tilted his head, but didn't move much more than that after making a note in the back of his mind that he hadn't been hit by that car and was still outside.

"Question: Are you alright?" Soundwave asked, his monotone voice and speech pattern amusing to Random, the feline grinning even wider and moving a paw up to tap on the Akita's snout in a playful manner.

"Yah, iz all good Big Doggy! Wanna play?" The youngest Blitzwing asked sweetly, planting a lick on Soundwave's snout, causing the large dog's pelt to ripple pleasantly in surprise.

"…Answer: I suppose."

Title: A Crying Game.  
Pairings: Prowl/Lockdown, Swindle/Sunstorm, mentions of Omega/Ratchet.  
Picture Base: Egg Drop.  
Warnings: Slash, slight innuendo, mentions of violence.  
Summary: Two strays are realizing the cons of playing tricks on the oldest cat in the neighborhood…

Teeth carefully pulled out already loose tuffs of hair as Lockdown grumbled, still in slight pain. Not too far away, in another patch of sun and just as sore, Swindle was receiving the exact same treatment. He, however, was using Sunstorm for grooming instead of Prowl. Lockdown really loved his mate, but he did not want to deal with the scolding.

"See," The Siamese spoke once more, pulling on some fur that wasn't actually loose, Lockdown growling in response, "This is what you get for messing with Ratchet. Hopefully you know better now."

"Yeah," Swindle shouted towards the two darker mates sarcastically, "Never mess with an old timer who's friends with a mountain lion."

"Look on the bright side," Sunstorm spoke, "At least he only beat you up and didn't, you know, eat you."

Both trouble makers groaned in perfect unison. Much as they hated to admit it, Sunstorm had a point. When it came to Ratchet, Omega Supreme tended to be very protective and they were lucky the older cat had been around to stop the giant from simply gripping their heads, shaking them and snapping their necks like a meal of pheasants. All he had down was bat them around and drop them in the duck pond.

Title: Under the Influence.  
Pairings: Lugnut/Wreck-Gar.  
Picture Base: Lovefools.  
Warnings: Slash, super fluff.  
Summary: Maybe it's a good thing Lugnut's too soft to commit homicide…

"Lugnut!"

The large and intimidating bulldog had no time to react as a small and rank smelling kitten attached itself to his face. Wreck-Gar, of course. The mostly orange kitten didn't notice the heat pooling in Lugnut's face as the he bent down to allow the smaller animal a seat on the ground, still licking the dog's face adoringly.

"Hello Wreck-Gar, how have you been?"

Wreck-Gar's tail wagged more like he was a puppy instead of a kitten as many words left his mouth that Lugnut tried to keep up with, "Good! I found a really good smelling stuffed mouse in the trash yesterday, and saw Prowl and Lockdown wrestling in their house again, and two days ago I saw Shockwave and Longarm playing tag with Bumblebee and Sari gave me another bath! I also saw your big kitty boss with Optimus in the junkyard in that really awesome leathery car snuggling together, and Blackarachnia wandering down town with Mr. Sentinel! Oh, and I brought the mouse! Here, here, here you go!"

The dog tilted his head backwards to avoid the smell of the red, torn up catnip mouse Wreck-Gar presented to him, but also to cover up the very pronounced blush forming across his face. There were so many things in what Wreck-Gar had just told him that sounded so _bad_. Useful, when it came to Blackarachnia, Shockwave, but everything else in there was just… Hopefully, the kitten hadn't told anyone else. Megatron wasn't one to kill little ones, but Shockwave may do so if pushed hard enough and Lugnut liked having Wreck-Gar around. He was cute and innocent and _liked_ the massive mutt.

Title: Wild and Docile.  
Pairings: slight Rodimus/Jazz.  
Picture Base: Must Love Dogs Sketches.  
Warnings: Fluff, slash.  
Summary: Jazz finds a friend that doesn't have nine lives and is just his size…

Jazz bounded around the small park with a new bone in his mouth. His drool covered it completely, but it made it just a little more tasty and easy to gnaw on. Now, a place to hide the thing…

The little music lover started sniffing around a set of thick rose bushes, nose creeping into the roots and leaves, some of the roses dropping their petals on his head and sticking to his visor. This would be the perfect place to hide his treat!

Looking around to make sure he was alone, the small dog carefully twisted in between some tiny branches and found a soft patch of dirt to start in on.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome! I'll come back after dinner and by then this should be crispy on the outside and juicy on the inside-"

"Hello?"

The little mailbox sized dog twirled around so quickly that he felt dizzy but he still was alert as he came snout to snout with a red fox. A skinny red fox with big blue eyes.

"H-Hello! Um," Jazz stuttered, quickly hiding his bone under his rump, "If this is your home, I was just about to leave."

"No, you go ahead and hide that bone of yours," The fox spoke sweetly if not a little shy, "I won't take it. I was just wondering who was in here. Bye."

Before Jazz could think and before the fox could leave entirely, the puppy bounded out in front of him with bone in his jaws. One end was being held between his teeth while the other was offered up to the now very curious fox invitingly, "Ya wanna play? My name's Jazz, what's yours?"

Tilted his head curiously at the dog's actions but not willing to pass up a chance to taste that succulent bone, the fox happily grabbed the other end and replied, "Rodimus. Nice to meet you."

Title: Heat.  
Pairings: Lugnut/Shockwave.  
Picture Base: LugShock.  
Warnings: Quick, inter-species, slash, smex.  
Summary: Bitterest of rivals can sometimes become the best partners…

Lugnut paced the junkyard, mouth drooling and an unpleasant feeling growing even more painful in his lower regions. His heat cycle was now at its height and he'd decided to go as deep into the junkyard as he could to distance himself from Megatron. Just in case the Deceptidog decided to assault the bobcat. That would end badly in so many ways that Lugnut didn't want to take any chances if he could possibly help it.

He growled and whined lowly again, lying down on his stomach to give himself a bath. He might as well put his own drool to some good use while he was out here.

"Oh, Primus," An always arrogantly aristocratic voice spoke from above his head, "That horrendous smell is coming from_ you_?"

The large dog growled and looked up into Shockwave's always menacing single red eye, the ragged eared feline sitting atop a pile of broken and dented car doors, looking at the dog with his usual dose of disdain. This was not something that Lugnut wanted to deal with at the moment. He gave a threatening growl, but didn't move much more than to move his head onto the ground as another shot of pain coursed through his midsection, ears going limp in resignation to the fact the stupid, fragging cat would be here until he was done teasing him.

"Lord Megatron has been wondering where you've wandered off to," Shockwave continued, jumping off of the pile of scrap metal to sort of stalk around the mutt, single eye looking Lugnut up and down almost curiously and near perversely, "I was personally convinced that you had been hit by a bus somewhere downtown. But, no, you're right here trying to prevent yourself from possibly raping our leader."

"Yes, that's right," Lugnut groaned, teeth grinding when the cat starting sniffing his backside and an inch or so above his little nub of a tail. The purple and green dog would not bite Shockwave, he would just wait for the little slagger to leave him alone before- Whoa, what was that?

Shockwave's paws were rubbing up and down Lugnut's lower back, claws kneading into the skin only lightly and his head rubbing his cheeks against the dog's fur in the first act of affection Shockwave had ever bestowed upon Lugnut, "You know, for a fleabag, you're scent seems quite pleasant at the moment. Perhaps I could help you to prevent yourself from attacking our leader?"

Lugnut's head perked up a little as he felt the cat's meager bulk settle atop his rear. This didn't make even a little sense, but he wasn't about to stop it as the intense feeling in him was starting to build up under Shockwave's ministrations, but in the most awesome of ways, "R-Really?"

"Mm-hm," Shockwave purred, hips rocking into Lugnut and enjoying the needy moans and whimpers coming from the dog. The lithe feline continued his act, connecting with Lugnut and giving his own thick cry as he thrust hard into the dog, Lugnut resisting the urge to lift himself and thereby causing the smaller mammal to disconnect with him. It felt wonderful, despite the fact that Shockwave's claws were causing Lugnut to bleed, the pain making the pleasure all the more vibrant as both of them gave a simultaneous cry in release.

Shockwave collapsed atop Lugnut, but the dog was quick, despite drowsiness setting in, and turned to clutch the egotistical furball by the scruff and put him between his front legs. Shockwave blinked his single eye at the dog, but didn't resist when Lugnut started lathing him with his soft tongue, bathing him almost lovingly and making Shockwave purr.

Title: Captivated.  
Pairings: Megatron/Optimus.  
Picture Base: Megadoodles1.  
Warnings: Blood, slash, violence.  
Summary: Optimus can't walk home with a broken leg…

Optimus wobbled carefully, if not painfully, along one of the alleys too far away from his home to be good. He hadn't been expecting to run into Shockwave and now he was paying for it. His hind leg was torn up very badly and he could feel it throb with every step he tried to take.

Thunder sounded off in the distance and Optimus couldn't help the curse that left his mouth in an angry hiss. Now he'd be stuck in the rain for Primus knew how long, in pain and with his luck, attacked by the junkyard king himself!

Deciding to take shelter, Optimus limped further down the alley and peeked under the fence that covered up the junkyard from the sights of humans. It was far enough away from where the bobcat usually slept that the little Autocat had little chance of being caught, so he slowly slid under the hole and bit back a pained gasp when his injured leg bumped the wood and left some blood on it.

Like a rogue field mouse, the blue and red cat scurried around the stray tall grass and rusting piles of metal and over to a small, front smashed in, acid green car with a broken window in the driver's side and leather covered seats. The Prime went through the window just before the rain began to pour and sniffed around a little. Under the seats were stray fast-food wrappers, shredded carpeting and other cats' hair.

Optimus felt the fur stand on the back of his neck at the smell of the hairs. They wreaked of Megatron and that practically made the Prime jump out of the window on instinct, only stopping himself because a crack of lightning shot through the sky and he suddenly found that he could tolerate the hairs of his enemy.

"Rain, rain, go away," Optimus quoted of Sari, limping up into the back seat and started to try and clean the dirt from the wounds of his leg. He certainly didn't want them to get infected and send him straight to that cold handed, not-too-gentle veterinarian.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The blue and red Prime's claws clutched the leather beneath him as the voice of the biggest threat to Autocat kind sounded off from the broken window.

Megatron slithered through the window in that predatory way he always did when seeing Optimus and gave a wicked grin at the look on the smaller feline's face. His massive grey and red form was relaxed when he settled onto the leather seat with Optimus trying appear calm and collected despite how much pain and fear was radiating off of him in waves.

"Get into a fight, little Autocat? You look worse than I've ever seen you," The bobcat said.

"I… I'll leave. I'm sorry to have trespassed. I won't bother you again," Optimus replied, ears flicking back as another clap of thunder sounded off. He would have to brave the rain if he wanted to live a little longer.

Before Optimus could move, Megatron's paw landed on the cat's back and gripped onto his side, "Don't be silly. One of my lieutenants obviously did a number on you and if you go out there you'll end up dead. Stay here and I'll clean you up."

"…Why?"

Megatron released an amused purr and pulled Optimus to his own furry chest, gentle for once, "I'm a little cold and I've always found you attractive and brave, so you're perfect to spend the night with. Hold still."

Shock ran through Optimus' whole frame, but he didn't say anything. Megatron was already lathing the Autocat's leg and stomach affectionately, once in a while using his teeth to pull some bloodied fur from the leg. Optimus had never imagined that the bobcat would be so tender voluntarily, and to him of all cats. The Prime didn't even see himself as attractive and he wasn't in heat so this was strange, but pleasant in its own way. A throaty moan worked its way up Optimus' throat, encouraging Megatron to give a small lick to Optimus' lips. The Prime's eyes widened involuntarily and he looked up in to Megatron's red eyes questioningly.

Megatron didn't say anything, he just went back to licking Optimus, now cleaning the little cat's neck and chest. Most times, Optimus was cautious about letting anyone, let alone his enemy, lap at his jugular, but he didn't flinch this time, "Thank you for this. I'll leave when it stops raining if you'd like."

"No," Megatron sighed, "I like you right here. I'll take you home tomorrow morning, Optimus."

Big blue eyes widened again at the use of his name, and the Autocat decided to be spontaneous. He leaned up, just enough to reach Megatron's face and gave a sweet lick to the bobcat's lips. It was nice and Megatron didn't taste like anyone Optimus knew personally. All good.

Title: To the Rescue.  
Pairings: slight Bumblebee/Jettwins.  
Picture Base: Cute Things WIPs.  
Warnings: Slash, fluff, mild violence.  
Summary: Babies of any species need friends when they're old enough…

"Brother!" Jetstorm cried out in a drawn out whine, tiny paws trying to keep up with his lightly colored brother as Jetfire scurried up the fence to the large park the twins' parents had them sleeping near for the last week, "We're not supposed to be here by ourselves! Dad says it is not safe!"

"If we were listening to everything Dad and Momma said, we wouldn't be doing anything fun," Jetfire snorted, waiting for his brother to jump with him from the top of the fence. When they got down to the soft, grassy ground, they both slowly crept through the green. The place was new and filled with so many fabulous smells. Jetstorm, despite himself, found himself enjoying the place.

Suddenly, two small bodies came rolling out from behind one of the many floral bushes. Two kittens, fighting together, one yellow and black with blue eyes, and one green and black with purple eyes, hissing and spitting and pulling at each other's fur. Jetfire and Jetstorm looked on in shock at the display, neither of the kittens seeming to notice the little twins.

"That's not how you do it Wasp," A voice called, Cliffjumper, a red and black cat from a few blocks over coming out of the same bush, though much more calmly, "You're supposed to hold onto his scruff and dig your claws into the ground to get some traction."

Cliffjumper noticed the twins, absently sitting next to them as Wasp did as instructed, grinding his teeth into Bumblebee's scruff and claws pulling up pieces of grass and dirt. Bumblebee gave a hiss and tried twice as hard to fight back, Jetstorm wincing and Jetfire looking at Cliffjumper to see if the older cat would stop this.

When Cliffjumper made no move to help the yellow kitten, Jetfire took the matter into his own paws and charged forward, tackling Wasp.

Wasp had no time to react as Jetfire bit at his ears and started pulling out chunks of his fur in a display of aggression the green kitten hadn't thought possible of one so young. Wasp actually let go of Bumblebee and went completely limp in a show of submission to the small orange male.

Jetfire let up the assault and stood before the older male with his ears flat over his head. Jetstorm had scurried over to Bumblebee and was giving the yellow kitten a little lick on the cheek to show he was friendly. Their dad's always said it was good to do if you really wanted to make friends.

"Are you being okay?" The blue kitten asked.

"I… Yes, thank you," Bumblebee answered, nose bumping against Jetstorm as Jetfire sent Wasp running through the bushes he'd crashed through. Cliffjumper gave the little ones a side-long look and soon followed, but at a much slower pace, knowing full well that if the smaller cats attacked him, they'd be in for a lot of hurt.


End file.
